Cerezos en Primavera
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Un recuerdo, que dure por siempre y para siempre.


" _Incluso si pasaran 10 o 20 años, estaría esperando siempre por ti… ¿es eso posible?"_

Quería que se convirtiese en un recuerdo, de esos que jamás te olvidas y prevalecen en tu memoria sin necesidad de tener una fotografía para recordarlo.

Quería pensar en ti dentro de varias décadas, o hasta los años que viva y tener esa imagen en mi mente.

Quiero tener canas y arrugas y mientras el sol entíbiese mi cara los fríos días de invierno recordar aquello. Y si me vuelvo senil y olvidadizo, solo pido recordar como la calidez de tu sonrisa hacia reconfortar mi triste alma.

Siempre digo que no me gustaría vivir tanto, que prefiero morir, y luego tengo miedo que si fallezco, donde quiera que la muerte me lleve me olvide de ti y de aquella imagen que no quiero nunca se borre.

Me puse a pensar que tal vez una fotografía de aquello tal vez si me ayudase… pero ¿Qué gracia tiene? En mi mente se escucha todo, se sienten los olores de la naturaleza y la brisa primaveral.

No importan los años que pasen, incluso las décadas que pueden derivar de ello, aun así te amaría como la primera vez. Incluso sería igual de celoso de cómo lo soy ahora y apuesto que tú siempre serás igual de tímido, indeciso, callado y mucho pero mucho más fuerte que yo.

Una vez te dije que sin ti no era nada y es cierto, solo soy una careta frente a un mundo que quiere verme perfecto.

Contigo nunca me resulto difícil ser mi propio yo y tu más que nadie sabe cuan grandes son mis defectos.

Y sé que me quieres de verdad aunque te sea difícil decírmelo. Porque desde un principio e demostré cuan desagradable puedo ser y aun así te quedaste conmigo y aprendiste como soportar todo lo malo de mí.

Incluso has tenido la posibilidad de dejarme y aun así me preferiste por encima de todas las cosas.

Y aunque te repito que jamás te dejaría ir, lo haría el día en que vea en tus ojos verdes que se ha apagado el brillo con el que me miras cada mañana.

Pero sé muy bien que me amas tanto como yo.

Y amarte me genera ese miedo constante de despertar un día y tener que recordar que ya te has ido y aunque me genere ese miedo horrible soy feliz mientras te tengo y prefiero arriesgarlo todo a no tenerte.

Misaki, tenlo por seguro que jamás olvidare aquella noche que lloraste por mí, jamás olvidare el primer beso que te di mientras la nieve caía y muchos menos olvidare cuando llore en tu hombro.

Agradezco cada día de mi vida aquella noche donde viste que tan lastimado estaba mi corazón y te compadeciste de mí. Gracias.

Tal vez algún día la diferencia de edad se haga un poco más notoria y quieras buscar nuevos rumbos, no te detendré, me aterra pensarlo, pero supongo que gritare y pataleare como un crio pero ¿cómo te haría infeliz a ti que me has dado los mejores días de mi vida?

Últimamente mis miedos han sido demasiado fuertes al igual que mis celos y pido disculpas de ello. No, jamás desconfiaría de ti. Pero tengo miedo que otros vean todo lo que yo vi y todo lo que yo tengo y te arrebaten. Aun así, ese chico tímido que haba poco y con vergüenza, me ha elegido a mí.

Han pasado 6 años desde que estás conmigo y has madurado tanto. Ya no eres aquel joven de 18 años que un día entro de un portazo a mi habitación.

Indudablemente de lo que más me jacto es de ser tu primer y único amor.

Y sé muy bien que todos los miedos que tuviste a lo largo de todos estos años son porque era tu primera vez en todo y también porque nuestra relación no es la ideal frente a los ojos de los demás.

Siempre serás mi inocente romántico. Y las pruebas de amor que me has dado me han hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El día que ingresabas a la universidad te pregunte si entendías lo que era tenerme rendido a tus pies., y no lo sabias, creo que aún no lo sabes con certeza que Usami Akihiko sigue rendido ante tus pies y más aun con aquella situación que quiero que se vuelva en el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, en mi principio y mi fin.

Atardecía y nos sentíamos cansados de tanto correr.

Habia oído una vez más como habia rechazado aquella propuesta de aquel que te quería arrebatar de mí y cuando vi a poca distancia como te besaba, te vi soltarte con brusquedad y salir corriendo de aquella situación. Quería golpear a ese tipo pero en vez de eso corrí detrás de ti y cuando te diste cuenta me abrazaste muy fuerte, haciendo descansar tu rostro contra mi pecho. Tenía tantos celos, tanta ira. Pero no te dije nada y aunque la gente nos observaba mientras me abrazabas y llorabas te guie hasta la banca de un parque.

Los cerezos habían florecido, y nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de observarlos juntos.

Y caían mientras el sol se ocultaba, habia en el aire olor a la brisa primaveral y cientos de pájaros revoloteaban buscando donde pasar la noche.

Usagi-san… le dije… le dije que te amaba, que no podía corresponderle porque yo te amo a ti. Y aun así me beso.

Escuchar tu confesión hizo vibrar mi cuerpo y me olvide de todo.

Lo abrace aún más.

Misaki, gracias por elegirme.

Aunque el parque estaba lleno de gente, te bese. Te bese con toda la pasión y toda la fuerza que pude. Y no te rehusaste a pesar que teníamos público. Te amo tanto.

Y mientras el sol caía, los cerezos volaban al compás de la brisa primaveral y los pajaros se ocultaban tú susurraste:

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Míticamente, el tiempo de se detuvo. Y fue cuando rogué que jamás quería olvidarme de aquel atardecer, de aquellos cerezos y el canto de los pájaros.

Y como olvidarme de tus besos con sabor a lágrimas y a brisa primaveral.

¿Es que acaso necesitabas una respuesta?

Aun si pongo atención, puedo ver como miles de cerezos caían mientras te abrazaba nuevamente y te susurraba en tu oído-

Si, tonto. ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Usami Akihiko.


End file.
